kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukina Yukisaki
Yukina Yukisaki (雪崎ゆきな) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Noa Yukisaki's younger sister and she is the younger of Two Yukisakis. Similar to her sister, Yukina is a Snow dancer which she focuses on attacking enemies using a deadly combination of child-like dance moves with ice elemental powers and her weapon of choice, the snow flake-like chakram. She has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if she can close the distance. Role in Game Flice arc Yukina is only appears in Flice arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are progression; but can be selected anytime by the player. Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 2 in Flice arc, Yukina is a mysterious loli who claims to have come from Japan despite obviously being Japanese with hiragana format. Everyone calls her Yukina due to being adopted by Noa with Yukisaki familty. She is highly dependent on other people, like a princess shut in her home surrounded by servants. Even to the point, Yukina joins the protagonist to fight the army of riots summoned by Jabberwock. Character Information Appearance Yukina is a youngest child of 12 years old which has long light blue color hair which is tied into two twin tails with two white fluff with snowflake ornament and light blue eyes which the same eye color as her elder sister. She only wears a white sailor-fuku style dress with black trims and yellow tie. On her black leg wear, she wears a black tights and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Unlike her elder sister, Yukina is a carefree and cheerful young teenage girl who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and is offended when others point out her immaturity. Her love sister, Noa is displayed with some dancing together with figure skate dance. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)''' Main Stat: '''AGI/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Side swat, side swing, low-mid strike in a crouching position (from back to front at once), turning slash, inward swing, and a three hit spinning around swing. Launches the enemies away from her at last hit. , ( ): Yukina quickly swings her weapon in front within 7m for twice to shoot icy magic that has a chance to freeze enemies. On second input, shoots a large icy sword energies that breaks guard and pierces multiple hits to enemies; but you must be charged on this second input for 2 seconds by holding the button. , : Yukina attacks enemies in front within 3m then turns around to hit enemies upwards. Followed by a single somersault that launches enemies into the air as well as propels Yukina herself into the air at the same time. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Yukina does a series of spinning slashes then twirls chakrams around herself while on one leg to stun foes. , , , , ( ): Yukina throws both wheels out to rapidly circle herself, knocking any foes close by. On second input, sends her chakrams spinning in a circle at high speed to catch and pull the knocked away juggle enemies closer to her to inflict multiple hits and damage. On the last hit, spiral knock the enemies away from her via spiral hard knockdown. , , , , , ( ): Similar to her C4, except that her chakrams spiral upward, launching enemies into the air. On second input, Yukina hoops forwards and creates a typhoon of snowflakes. , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Yukina throws chakrams around her at high speed for multiple hits. The last hit knocks foes away only on a larger area of the attack. (This input requires Yukina Yukisaki is Level 15) Direction, : Yukina spins her body like a screw and flies in front to give damage to nearby enemies. While performing this charge move, press to immediately stop and give the last blow. Dash Roll( during dash): Yukina rolls around in the air once. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Yukina does a spinning vertical slash and also can be followed up with a basic air combo by repeatedly a rolling spinning vertical slash up to 4 times and the last input of the basic air combo throws both chakrams out to rapidly circle herself on a diagonal orbit. , : Yukina throws her chakrams at the ground and does a backflip, catching them in midair as they return to her. , , , After a single spinning vertical slash, Yukina does a dive kick the drag her air juggled down the enemies to the ground. , , , : After a two rolling spinning vertical slashes, Yukina does a aerial version of C3, but she slowly descends to the ground. , , , , , ( ): After a three rolling spinning vertical slashes, Yukina does a aerial version of C4-1, but she slowly descends to the ground. , , , , , , ( ): After a four rolling spinning vertical slashes, Yukina does a aerial version of C5-1, but she slowly descends to the ground. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ): After a five rolling spinning vertical slashes, Yukina throws chakrams in orbit around her at high speed for multiple hits. The last hit knocks air juggled foes away only on a larger area of the attack via spiral hard knockdown. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Yukina spinning around and attack nearby enemies with icy sword energy. Stuns the enemies and causes frost bite. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Yukina performs a backflip and does an angular spinning slash towards the enemy. , L1 While being attacked or air juggled from the enemy: Yukina can evade while being hit, and leaves a icy structure of herself behind which explodes when the enemy attacks this dummy. The icy dummy of herself attract enemies' attention for a certain time before exploding and freeze with higher probability. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Freeze Circle: Yukina throws the chakram in both hands at high speed to attack nearby enemies and she does a auto combo and skill attack version of C6 move. (This skill is learned from the start of Yukina Yukisaki’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Drift Spike: Yukina creates a four icy chakrams that slowly drifts straight forward at 5 meter distance away in a wide fan shaped where they spin in place and slice any enemies nearby and inflicts multiple hits and damage on contact. Also has a chance to freeze enemies and causes frostbite for last 5 seconds. (This skill requires Yukina Yukisaki is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Spike Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Yukina stands in a ready tossing motion for 10 seconds. Pressing the button to toss her weapons within a short distance one at a time. Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush is over, she does a dashing slash motion that knock the enemies away from her. Also has a chance to freeze enemies and causes frostbite for last 5 seconds. (This skill requires Yukina Yukisaki is Level 20). During her stance, it can dash forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 10 seconds. *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Crystalline Overdrive: (chargeable) Yukina holds the ground in place, then she focuses her icy energy on her chakrams and throws a two large spinning snowflakes that will hit faraway enemies over 10 meter range. Inflict heavy damage to enemies and pierce multiple hits. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Yukina cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version shoots an additional two more large spinning snowflakes to hit the enemies faraway. (This skill requires Yukina Yukisaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Crystalline Orbit Yukina creates a four icy chakrams that orbit around her over 5 meter radius for last 10 seconds. These are basically large long hitboxes that extend from Yukina and automatically combo on hit. While it may be used to extend the combos it will heavily scale in both damage and hitstun. When used in conjunction with her Charge moves, her mix-up game becomes almost nearly impossible to counter, giving her a way through their defenses. After 10 seconds or pressing this Skill Attack again to throw all 4 chakrams in a all directions. Similar Skill Attack to Ruka's Spiral Rules, but except her chakrams are tossed away from her. During the duration of her Crystalline Orbit, she cannot perform Freeze Circle or Drift Spike skill attacks for a while. (This skill requires Yukina Yukisaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Whirling Crystallines) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Yukina creates a four icy chakrams that orbit around her, then she spins upward with her chakrams surrounded in ice and throws all 4 created chakrams in a all directions. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Yukina Yukisaki’s Level. , (Crystalline Blast) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Yukina spins around surrounded by a whirlwind of icy snowflakes while hovering down on the earth. The whirlwind surrounding the user remains for a while after the attack, damaging enemies close by and causes a frostbite on contact. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Yukina Yukisaki is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Crystalline Rolling) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Yukina spins forward in the air with chakrams held vertically, like a saw, and flips in the air with her chakrams orbiting the ground around her which inflict damage and causes a frostbite on hit. On the final blow, she lands on the ground to create a large icy shockwave that clears crowds to inflict heavy damage. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Yukina Yukisaki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Crystalline Strike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Causes her chakrams to cycle around her within the enemy ranks to lift them up and inflict damage. She tumbles back and creates several icy clones of herself. She and her clones unleash a Musou version of single Crystalline Overdrives creating a icy whirlwinds. Inflict heavy damage per hit and spiral knock the enemies away at last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Yukina Yukisaki is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Crystalline Whirl-Orbit) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Whirling Crystallines): Yukina creates a four icy chakrams throws them all along with large main chakrams that Causes all of her 6 chakrams to orbit around her over 20 meter AoE at high speed for 5 seconds, slashing all enemies around her and launches them up, then pulls enemies close to her and creates a huge stationary ice cyclone that inflict damage, multiple hits, spiral knock/juggle them up and causes frostbite on hit for a while; then the two large main chakrams returns to her. Yukina is free to move after her animation ends while the icy tornado still in place, thus it can be used in tandem with other attacks, including Musou Attacks. After 8 seconds, the ice cyclone will burst in icy explosion that inflict heavy damage and spiral knock the juggled enemies away from the explosion via spiral hard knockdown; after hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Yukina Yukisaki is Level 40. (Crystalline Blizzard Dance) (Requires all Musou bars and instead of Crystalline Whirl-Orbit): Yukina creates a four icy chakrams that makes her icy chakrams spin continuously around her at high speed over 20 meter AoE. Holding the longer up to make her ultimate musou even longer for 10 seconds. At the end of her Ultimate Musou, Yukina summon 6 Crystalline Overdrives that inflicts heavy damage and multiple hit any enemy within a large radius and the final blow, she raises her hands while jumping which creates a massive icy explosions which spiral launches the juggled enemies away into the great heights via spiral hard knockdown. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. If the enemies survived this Ultimate Musou, after spiral launched and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 50 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Yukina Yukisaki is Level 50 along with Crystalline Everest. Burst Attack (Crystalline Everest) (Burst Mode required and Crystalline Blizzard Dance): Yukina creates a snow storm on entire area upon startup, slowing surrounding enemies down with frostbite; then she twirls all of her chakrams to gather a burst of ice energy. As Yukina's Burst Attack starts, she throws weapons like a boomerang one by one within short distance repeatedly multiple times. As she continues her Burst Attack, Yukina creates a four icy chakrams to twirling all weapons on each side and tossing them together before having them spin telekinetically on a single spot, then she performs Crystalline Whirl-Orbit for multiple hits ; lifting the enemies in the air. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she jumps to the ice tornado and raises her hands while jumping which creates a massive icy explosions at the end. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral launches the enemies away via spiral hard knockdown. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. After her burst attack explosion leaves a icy floors around the entire battlefield for 2 minutes. If the enemies survived this Burst Attack, after spiral launched and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 50 seconds. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Yukina Yukisaki is Level 50 along with Crystalline Blizzard Dance. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Noa's, Yukina Yukisaki is a short ranged damage dealer; her main point is speed. She is also a great crowd killer due to most of her attacks swinging all around her. She falls short in attack power, the range in her 's and movement speed is somewhat slower than Noa's speed. Her chakrams are more or less balanced with the first three charge attacks focused on tackling a single opponent while C4 and C5 are good crowd clearers. She only problem with her weapon is mediocre range which confines her weapon to short or mid-ranged combat. On the downside and much like Kisa Misaki; Yukina has below both Strength and Vitality ratings and poor Stun Resist rate, leaving her vulnerable to any kind of attacks such as enemies C3 move that stuns Yukina or enemy officers' skill attacks with stun move that stuns her. Some enemies with higher stun rate with C3 could hit Yukina will cause a stunned for 8 seconds leaving her unable to move and she gets hit again while she stunned, she will knock off her feet and lead it to an air/hit juggle. To counter this, the player must increase the stun resist rate by equipping a armors and accessories with higher Vitality rating. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Chapter 2 in Flice arc in Story Mode. Trivia *Yukina Yukisaki is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Yukina's appearance and clothing are resemble of Shirokuma's from Hatsuyuki Sakura with slightly different character designs. * Her personality is loosely similar to Xiaoqiao's from Dynasty Warriors series except being a childish like nature While her elder sister's being Daqiao's. **She and Noa are incredibly similar to the Two Qiaos from the Three Kingdoms era, both their similar personalities and they shared the same weapon types. *Noa's movesets are loosely based on Sun Shangxiang's moves from Dynasty Warriors series complete with Aerial Charge moves, skill and musous attack with ice elemental attacks, but she uses her chakrams much like her elder sister. **Most of her Skill Attacks are based to the moves used by Axel from Kingdom Hearts series, except has ice/water element instead of fire element and her Musou Attacks are mixed of Shangxiang, Xiaoqiao and Jia Xu's Musous from various Dynasty Warriors games. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unaligned sides